The sport of fishing has long enjoyed a special admiration amongst its enthusiasts. Yet, with all the knowledge and sophistication of artificial lures, electronic aids, etc. that exist in our world, the simple goal of fishing is to attract and entice the fish to such an extent that they grab the bait on the end of the fisher's hook. The bait, which is held under water, does not retain a scent for any appreciable length of time. This necessitates the need for a chum.
Chum is commonly known and used amongst those who enjoy fishing. It usually consists of fish meal and fish oil that creates a sufficient scent to attract the fish. Once the fish have approached the area of the chum, they notice the baited hook and try to eat the bait. The problem exists with the current system that the meal and oil are washed away in a short period of time, and the relatively unappealing bait remains on the end of the hook. It is the object of this invention to produce a chum system near the bait that will control the release of the scent over a prolonged period of time and thus allow the fisher a greater chance of catching a fish.
The modern sport of fishing has witnessed many advances in recent years. Yet the simple use of a chum still remains a mainstay of the sport. The mixing of fishmeal with fish oil is an attempt to create a scent that leads fish to the bait on the hook. The described invention adds efficiency to the procedure, and increases the chances of the fish being attracted to the bait.